cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Shawn Ashmore
Shawn Ashmore (1979 - ) Film Deaths *''Wolf Girl (Blood Moon)'' (2001) [Beau]: Slashed to death by Shelby Fenner. *''The Ruins'' (2008) [Eric]: Accidentally stabbed in the chest by Laura Ramsey as he tries to stop her cutting herself (to get the vines out of her). His body is later seen as Jonathan Tucker removes the knife as he is pulled into the vines (who Tucker tries to drag free from). *''Solstice'' (2008) [Christian]: Hit by a cop car (presumably driven by Mark Krasnoff or Gary Michael Smith) as he runs out in front of them in a blind panic while being chased by Jenna Hildebrand's vengeful ghost (who is in the form of Jennifer Ramirez). His body is later seen as deputies kneel by his side as Elisabeth Harnois screams helplessly. *''Frozen'' (2010) [Joe Lynch]: Mauled to death by a pack of wolves. His remains are later seen by Emma Bell being eaten. *[[Hatchet II (2010)|''Hatchet II'' (2010)]]' '[Fisherman #1]: Face sliced off by Kane Hodder; Shawn only has time to look over at Jason Richard Miller before his face slides off his head. Shown in flashback as Tony Todd explains the legend of Hodder to Danielle Harris. *''Mother's Day'' (2010) [George Barnum]: Shot in the back by Matt O'Leary (to appease his mother, Rebecca De Mornay) while Shawn is leaving the RV, as Deborah Ann Woll looks on in shock. *''The Day'' (2011) [Adam]: Mortally wounded (shot or stabbed) in a fight with Michael Eklund and his cannibal cohorts. He dies of shock/blood loss while talking to Ashley Bell slumped against a stucture and his body is later seen as she burns him on a makeshift funeral pyrer (so cannibals won't eat him). *''X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) '[Bobby Drake / Iceman]: (1) Decapitated by a robot while fighting it in his ice form (with it crushing his severed head). His death is later undone when Ellen Page sends Omar Sy's consciousness back in time to prevent the robots from finding Shawn and his group. (2) Burnt to death by the heat beams of giant robots while trying to protect Ellen Page, Patrick Stewart and Hugh Jackman. His death is undone again by the actions of Jackman, James McAvoy and Jennifer Lawrence. *Acts of Violence ''(2018) '[Brandon]: Shot repeatedly by Matthew T. Metzler after already having been severely wounded, as Ashton Holmes looks on in shock; his body is seen again when Cole Hauser finds it and grieves. TV Deaths * None Notable Connections *Twin brother of Aaron Ashmore *Husband of Dana Wasdin Gallery Laura-Shawn-Ashmore-in-The-Ruins-laura-ramsey-19531764-400-200.jpg Category:Actors Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Canadian actors and actresses Category:1979 Births Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by ghost Category:Death scenes by hit and run Category:Death scenes by vehicular homicide Category:Death scenes by running over of car Category:Death scenes by staged accident Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by occult powers Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Death scenes by mauling Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by accidental stabbing Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by teen killer Category:Expatriate actors in Germany Category:Expatriate actors in United Kingdom Category:Expatriate actors in United States Category:Death scenes by shattering Category:Death scenes by choking Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Brunettes Category:Marvel Stars Category:Actors who died in Darren Lynn Bousman Movies Category:Actors who died in Bryan Singer Movies Category:Deaths in the X-Men universe Category:MTV Movie Award Nominees Category:MTV Movie Award Winners Category:DC Stars Category:X-Men Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Adam Green Movies Category:Death scenes by slicing Category:Smallville Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Doug Aarniokoski Movies Category:The Following Cast Members Category:The Rookie Cast Members Category:Video Game Stars Category:Undone with Time Travel